Diplomatic Meeting
by QweenOfTheUchiha's
Summary: Tsunade visits the Raikage to discuss important matters but the Raikage has his own important matter ... wink wink* Mei also visits the Raikage ...
1. Tsunade

_Set during the two year time skip_

Tsunade glared at the behemoth of a man sitting across from her, her lips curled into a snarl. The Raikage was a powerful individual, and also an infuriating one. His stubborn, bull headed demeanour put even Naruto to shame. Tsunade's patience was running thin.

"Are you going to sign the agreement, or not?" she growled.

The Raikage grunted in response and raised the pen tentatively. The implement looked ridiculous, dwarfed by his gargantuan digits. Tsunade watched him carefully and could almost hear the gears ticking away in his head. Then finally, he lowered his hand. Slowly, he shook his head.

"No."

Tsunade threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You have got to be kidding me. So I made the trip to Lightning, sat here for two hours negotiating, and you're just going to say no?"

He nodded, grunting once more. Tsunade's teeth were grinding audibly, steam practically spouting from her ears. The Leaf had already sent an emissary, Anko Mitarahashi, for a different matter. Tsunade had not had the chance to see her yet, but she hoped that her subordinate was having better luck with the Cloud. She had not been Hokage long, but she knew enough to know that reckless action was not becoming of a Kage. But her temper was well known. What kind of Kage would she be if she didn't live up to her reputation.

Carefully, Tsunade stood up, smiling sweetly. With a casual air, she strolled over to the wall, perusing a life sized statue of what was no doubt the previous Raikage standing proud near the doorway. The Raikage watched her as she walked, his expression impassive, if somewhat curious. Then without warning, Tsunade's fist tore through the statue as if it were made of paper. Her smile grew wider as fragments of stone rained down until all that was left of the statue was a pile of rubble.

The Hokage turned back to her host, giving him a curt nod. With her business finished, she began to walk back to the door.

"Hokage."

Tsunade paused, glancing over her shoulder. To her surprise, there was no anger on the Raikage's face. He held a silver coin in his hand, raising it to the light.

"You want me to sign the agreement, do you not?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"One could assume that."

Perhaps it was her imagination, but she saw a glimmer in the Raikage's ice cold gaze.

"Tails, I sign it," he grunted, raising the coin.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Was he kidding? She was inclined to gamble as well, but he was a Kage. He couldn't afford to be deciding things on the flip of a coin. But if he was being serious, then at least there was a chance that her trip would not be wasted.

"And what happens if its heads?"

Much to her surprise, the Raikage smiled.

"If its heads, you show me why you're called the Legendary Sucker."

Tsunade's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She had a feeling he wasn't referring to her well known gambling problem. He was kidding. He HAD to be kidding. He was a kage, and he was basing his decision on the chance that he might get a blow job? Well, he was a male after all.

"You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tsunade sighed. She wracked her mind, weighing up her choices. She could leave now, but that would mean she had just wasted precious time and resources. Not a very good impression and it would make both countries think she was a push over. If she took Raikage's offer, then worst case scenario, all she would have to do was get the big oaf off. He wasn't exactly young anymore, so it wouldn't be too hard, most likely.

"If I lose the bet, no one will know?"

The Raikage shook his head.

"Of course not. My lips will be sealed."

Tsunade walked briskly back to his desk.

"Flip the coin."

The Raikage chuckled.

"You're sure?"

"Just flip it," she growled, rolling her eyes.

He nodded and without further delay, he jerked his fingers and the coin spiralled through the air. Tsunade watched it carefully, feeling the familiar tingle that she so enjoyed whenever she took a chance like this one. It was a rush unlike any other.

The coin landed neatly in the Raikage's palm. Tsunade groaned.

"Heads," said the Raikage, the triumph evident in his booming voice.

The Raikage rose, placing the coin on the desk. Tsunade's eyes widened. His pants were already off.

"You haven't been wearing pants this whole time?"

A genuine laugh rumbled from the leader of Village Hidden in the Clouds. He gestured toward his slowly stiffening appendage. Tsunade gulped. He was big. Not just big, huge. Tsunade had been around the block a few times, and even she had not yet seen anything like what the Raikage had to offer. What the hell did they put in the water in this village?

"I suppose a bet is a bet," she sighed.

She made her way around the desk and begrudgingly sank down to her knees before the Raikage's freakish member. She sighed a final time and took a deep breath. If anyone were to walk in at that moment, her reputation as Kage would be in tatters. The idea sent a small spark through her and to her chagrin, she felt her nether regions beginning to moisten. She really did need to see a therapist.

"Well?" growled the Raikage.

"Hold your horses." She was well aware of the irony.

The Hokage took one more deep breath before fastening her lips around the member's bulbous head. The Raikage grunted in approval as she began to open her mouth, taking in more and more of him. Her tongue lathered his member with saliva every inch of the way. Before long, her head was bobbing back and forth, slurping around his rod with a skill born from practice. He tasted salty, musky, not totally unpleasant.

Just as Tsunade was beginning to enjoy herself, his mammoth palm suddenly latched onto the back of her head, driving her forward. Her eyes widened as almost his entire length plunged into her mouth, ramming down to the back of her throat. She spluttered and gagged, her eyes watering. A sharp pain flared in her neck, causing her to let out a squeal that vibrated along the Raikage's spear, drawing another grunt.

His hand released her and she was allowed to draw back, coughing and retching while globs of saliva dripped from her lips. Her hand darted to her neck, rubbing at the sore area.

Once she had regained her breath, she looked up, her eyes livid.

"What the hell was that?"

The Raikage raised a syringe filled with clear liquid. His grizzled face was split into a wide grin.

"Chakra suppressant."

A chill ran up Tsunade's spine.

"What?"

There was a blur of movement and she suddenly found herself wrenched to her feet. Instinctively, her fist rushed out, heading straight towards the Raikage's face. The punch rebounded off of his rock hard jaw, drawing a grunt that was more mild frustration than pain. Tsunade was unable to suppress a gasp. He had tricked her. It was all a trap.

Before she could dwell on the matter, the Raikage's bulging arms span her around so that she was facing the desk. With blinding speed, his hands scrambled at her clothes, tearing them off her body faster than she had thought possible. Within a split second she was completely nude, shivering in the cold. Her face flushed as his hands immediately found her erect nipples, squeezing them painfully. She could feel that burning rod pressing up against her ass cheek. It was still as stiff as a tree trunk.

"You won't get away with this," she snarled. "Once I get my chakra back, I'll-"

She let out a surprised gasp when one finger slid into her slit. She didn't have time to register what was happening by the time his finger started to plunge in and out of her folds. A rough tongue slid up the skin of her throat and she shivered.

"Hokage," he growled. "By the time your chakra returns, I will have fucked you within an inch of your life."

She shivered again. It didn't sound like a threat. It sounded like a promise.

His palm pressed against her shoulders, and despite her best efforts, she found herself sinking down until her breasts were squishing uncomfortably against the hard wood. She shuddered when his bulbous knob brushed against her opening.

"Tsunade," he said, chuckling. She noted that it was the first time he had used her true name. "You're dripping."

She opened her mouth to fire back an insult, but all that came out was a moan as the Raikage entered into her, sliding in at an agonizing crawl. Tsunade closed her eyes, still moaning softly while the Raikage entered her inch by inch. She waited for the Raikage to bottom out inside her, but the moment never came. He seemed to stretch on forever as more and more of his rod filled her.

She opened her eyes and glanced back. Her jaw dropped. He was only half way in. The Raikage grinned down at her.

"Now let's get started."

In one vicious thrust, he sank the rest of his cock into her soaking depths. Tsunade's head shot up and she squealed. She was the Hokage. And she had just squealed.

More lewd sounds spilled forth from her mouth as the Raikage slowly began to withdraw his rod until only his head was still inside her. It felt like she had just been turned inside out. She quivered in anticipation as he stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. She heard a chuckle sound behind her.

Then it began.

The Raikage plunged his entire cock inside her, drawing out a guttural moan. He was huge, stretching her until it felt like she was about to burst. Heat surged through her body, emanating from her snatch to enflame every nerve in her body. Her body was still too shocked to distinguish whether the heat was pleasure or pain.

The Raikage didn't give her time to decide. With a firm grip on her hips, he began to thrust his cock in and out of her, slowly at first, but building speed rapidly. Soon he was slamming into the Hokage's snatch, the table creaking with every thrust. By this time, her moans had filled the room, long, loud and full of need, broken up by his pounding.

The gigantic man took note of her moans with a bellowing laugh.

"You slut! You're enjoying this!"

At that, Tsunade gritted her teeth, stopping the wanton sounds immediately. She didn't trust herself to reply to him, lest more come out. But God damn it, she was enjoying it. He seemed to know just when and where to hit her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so full, the last time someone had stretched her to the limit and driven into her as deeply as he had. Not that she would ever admit it.

All of a sudden, she felt his hands slide beneath her and grab onto her breasts. A muffled cry escaped from between her tightly pressed lips as she was lifted up, her spine arching uncomfortably. For once, the hands seemed to be more than capable of enveloping her mammaries, kneading and squeezing them with gusto. His rough fingers sent bolts of pleasure through her, forcing her to close her eyes, doing all she could to cut her brain off from the pleasure. It was a fruitless effort as he used her massive tits to drag her backwards, forcing his rod deeper with each thrust. It was too much to handle and her mouth fell open, finally letting out a hoarse throated yell.

"That's it, whore," growled the Raik

Now moaning loudly, Tsunade was literally putty in the tiny man's hands as he pounded her with increasing violence from behind. The orgasm hit her without warning. Her cunt spasmed around his meat, juices squirting out to splatter his thighs even as he continued to thrust. The lewd smacking sound of his hips impacting her ass was drowned out by Tsunade's piercing scream. The pleasure tore through her, wiping her mind blank. Her fingers were raking against the table, peeling off shavings of wood while she shook her head back and forth, bawling her lungs out.

"FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! AHHH!"

She was breathing hard by the time the time it finished, as if she had run a marathon. Her entire body quivered as the Raikage plunged into her still tingling pussy one more time before abruptly pulling out.

She felt herself being flipped over so that she lay on her back, her legs dangling off the edge of the table. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as she sucked in air, trying to get her bearings back. She shivered as the Raikage took hold of her legs, flinging them over his shoulder, staring at her with lust maddened eyes the whole time. His knob pressed against her entrance, sending a bolt of pleasure through her. He stayed still, almost statue like, continuing to stare at her. Tsunade frowned and tried to thrust at him, to get him inside her and set her aflame once more. But his arms held her still, leaving her panting and confused.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"I want you to beg me for it."

"What?"

"Beg me to fuck you. Do it."

Tsunade's face contorted in rage, the old defiance returning to her eyes.

"Who do you think you are? I'm the Hokage, I- aahhhh" Her rant descended into a low moan as he slid an inch of his length inside her and nothing more. It was maddening, to be so close to pleasure, but so far. She tried to thrust back against him, to no avail. The Raikage's eyes were ice cold.

"Do it."

Tsunade ground her teeth together, glaring at him.

"Fine. Fuck me."

The Raikage snorted.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fuck me. Please?"

He sank his entire length into her and she shrieked, hands immediately latching onto his biceps. Her nails dug into him, though he payed no attention. The Raikage stayed inside her, once again as still as a rock. Tsunade groaned in frustration.

"Beg."

"I already di-"

The Raikage pulled out half way, then hurled himself all the way back in.

"Oh God..."

"Beg."

Tsunade's eyes were clouding over and with a resigned sigh, she whipped her hair back, a lusty smile now plastered across her face. She licked her lips slowly.

"I want you to fuck me," she moaned, her voice low and sultry. "Take your big hard dick and plunge it into my pussy. Fuck me hard, make me cum, make me scream."

The Raikage nodded in approval and gestured for her to continue.

"Fuck me, ravage me, make me your whoOOOOoooOOOORE!"

Her moan turned into an ululating wail as he began to thrust into her without warning or mercy. He was slamming into her at an amazing speed, crushing her against the desk. Tsunade could only hold on for dear life as the Raikage fucked her for all she was worth. Her breasts bounced wildly as each thrust sent ripples of force through her. Unable to stop himself from touching the hypnotically swinging orbs, the Raikage's hands began to maul her breasts once more, adding to the maelstrom of pleasure swirling through Tsunade. Before long, she felt a tremendous pressure building up inside her and she knew she was about to cum.

"Oh God...Oh God...yes, yes, FUCK ME! FUUUUUUCK!"

Juices rained from Tsunade's pussy and her back arched off the table while she screamed at the ceiling her eyes as wide as saucers. The Raikage continued to fuck her madly through her orgasm and as soon as she felt herself beginning to come down, another wave of pleasure burst from her raw pussy and she found herself screaming again. The table creaked dangerously, threatening to break as the Raikage thrust harder and harder while Tsunade could only come again and again, one orgasm building upon the other. Her pupils were dilating as her lips parted, babbling out a flow of lust infused curses.

"FUCK! Oh God, fuck, oh my fucking God," she moaned. "Raikage...you...you're fucking me to pieces...I..Oh God, not again, AAAAHHHH!"

Her scream shook the room and she slumped, her cheek resting against the desk, utterly exhausted. The Raikage thrust into her a few more times, each one accompanied by a weak groan. He pulled out and released her legs so that they dangled off the desk once more. One hand furiously pumped his member until a gout of white liquid jetted out to splatter across Tsunade. The first two jets coated her sweat soaked breasts then the next hit her open mouth, some of it landing across her tongue, while the rest simply dripped down her chin.

Tsunade's chest rose and fell as her eyes drooped, barely able to stay conscious. She could taste the cum in her mouth and swallowed it down instinctively, letting out a small moan of pleasure. Her mind was utterly fried, overstimulated by pleasure and her whole body tingled. The Raikage chuckled then raised his hand.

"Send the other one in."

The door opened and a girl was shoved inside before it slammed shut again. Tsunade craned her head around and it took her addled mind a few seconds to register who was stumbling towards them.

Anko staggered forward, soaked in sweat, among other fluids. Her lithe body was bared, her breasts and cunt on display. Tsunade noted dimly that her pussy was soaking wet. Her clothes had been ripped off, though a few shreds of her torn fishnet top still cling to her body. Splotches of white covered her breasts and mouth, and Tsunade could see that her eyes were dazed, unfocused.

"Anko," she croaked. "What did they do to you?"

The Raikage laughed, beckoning for Anko to come to him. She obeyed and stumbled drunkenly to him, sinking to her knees before his still erect and cum coated cock. Tsunade watched in amazement as her head bobbed up and down on his member, soft mewls of pleasure leaving the kunoichi's throat. The Raikage smirked at Tsunade.

"She's been here for three days. It's been fun."

Anko withdrew from his groin, a string of saliva connecting her lips with his knob.

"Why don't you show Tsunade how fun it has been?"

Anko nodded and slunk over to Tsunade's prone form, her feline movements sending an odd tremor through Tsunade's exhausted body. Tsunade hissed as Anko's tongue slid up her bare thigh, slurping up the juices that had dripped from her sex. Her tongue danced up Tsunade's sweat soak skin, trailing up her leg, around her pussy (much to Tsunade's frustration) and then up her stomach. Anko stopped at her breasts, taking the time to slather Tsunade's sensitive nipples with saliva. The Hokage groaned, her eyelids fluttering.

"Anko, please...I'm too...ahhhh..."

Anko's lapped up the Raikage's cum from her breasts as if it were a delicacy. A line of kisses travelled up Tsunade's neck and jawline until, Anko's lips were pressed against hers. Tsunade groaned as their cum splattered mouths melded into one. She shuddered as a pair of slender finger's slid into her and began pumping slowly. Anko continued to smother Tsunade, pumping harder and faster at a steadily increasing pace. Soon, the Hokage was screaming into Anko's mouth as the Kunoichi's fingers plunged into her already ravaged cunt. She shook in orgasm, her eyelids fluttering.

Anko pulled away finally, a string of saliva connecting their moist lips. Her fingers slid slowly from Tsunade, drawing out a soft moan as they left.

Then without warning, Anko was wrenched off of the table to land in a heap before the Raikage. The massive man knelt down behind her as she dragged herself to her hands and knees. Tsunade managed to sit up, still reeling from her orgasm. She saw the Raikage grin at her before thrusting himself viciously into Anko's pussy.

The girl groaned, shuddering. The Raikage was not gentle, immediately ramming into her with total abandon. Soon, she was screaming hoarsely while Tsunade watched in shock. She felt a twinge of shame as her pussy began to grow moist once more.

Anko's eyes were as wide as saucers, bulging out of their sockets as the Raikage latched into her hips, increasing his pace even more. Her entire body convulsed, her back arching and baring her breasts to Tsunade as she shrieked in orgasm. With each thrust, spurts of Anko's cum splattered the floor as long tendrils oozed from her pussy. Anko's arms gave way and she collapsed, her ass held up the Raikage while he continued to slam into her relentlessly.

Tsunade could only stare in awe as the Raikage brought the Kunoichi to orgasm once again in a matter of seconds. She was screaming profanities, her eyes screwed shut. Then the Raikage let out a laugh and his entire body began enshrouded in crackling blue light.

Anko's eyes flew open and Tsunade could see tendrils of electricity racing across her skin. Raikage's hips were a blur and Anko screamed even louder, until she ran out breath. She sucked in air greedily, until she had enough oxygen to start screaming again.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she shrieked, shuddering wildly as she came again and again. A pool of Anko's juices had formed beneath her pussy.

Raikage pulled out of her and let her lower half slump so that she was flat against the floor, still quivering in orgasm and moaning. The blue light disappeared as spurts of steaming white jetted from the Raikage's rod, coating Anko's ass and back. The Raikage flipped her over and with another jerk of his hand, splattered her face and breasts. Her eyes were closed. The only indication that she was alive was the slight rise and fall of her breasts with each shallow breath.

Tsunade was moving before she even realized what was happening. Her shaking legs took her to Anko's limp form and she knelt down beside the unconscious Kunoichi, eyes burning with lust. She straddled Anko's waist, curling over her so that their faces were almost touching. Tsunade groaned in pleasure as their breasts pressed against each other, the cum making lewd squelching sounds as Tsunade seemed to melt into Anko's slender curves.

Tsunade could scarcely believe what she was doing as she craned her head low and extended her tonge. She began to run her tongue up and down Anko's face, drawing out a soft moan from the girl, even in unconsciousness. She lapped up the Raikage's cum, sighing in ecstacy. Her lips closed over Anko's, tongue exploring the girl's mouth. Tsunade didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she was Hokage, all she cared about was the pleasure running through her body.

Tsunade jolted as she felt a pair of rough hands grab her waist, lifting up her ass while she still hovered over Anko. She broke away from the girl's lips and glanced behind her to see the Raikage kneeling behind her, grinning.

"Your turn."

His body crackled with lightning again, but this time it seemed even brighter than before. In fact, his hair seemed to stand straight up, quivering with static. As the light rushed to the Raikage's hands, Tsunade gasped as an odd tingling sensation raced through her.

"A more specialised version of my lighting shroud," grunted the Raikage. "Created specifically for this purpose."

Before Tsunade could ask what he meant, the Raikage sheathed himself in her once again, making her realization what he was talking about. His cock vibrated inside her and crackles of electricity ran through her pussy, sending jolts of maddening pleasure through her over stimulated body. The Raikage grinned wider still at the sound of Tsunade's squeals and then went to work, thrusting into the Hokage with the same frantic pace he had given to Anko.

"GOD! FUCK! Oh God...how are you...aaaahhhh...FUCK!"

It took all of about thirty seconds to bring Tsunade to a searing orgasm and she found herself screaming incoherently once more. Raikage's speed only increased and Tsunade could no longer tell whether he was thrusting in or out, the pleasure melting her pussy and blanking out any other thought. As soon as the first finished, another orgasm tore through her and Tsunade's stomach muscles contracted painfully, her hands clenching into fists and her toes curling. Her eyes rolled back into her head as yet another orgasm hit her with all the force of a tornado. She found herself sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks while she shook her head back and forth. She was losing her mind.

"PLEASE! STOP! I-I...I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! YOU'RE TEARING ME APART!"

The Raikage payed her no heed and simply continued fucking her madly. Her screams turned into whimpers and her arms gave out so that she collapsed on top of Anko, still shuddering in one long, continuous orgasm. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She dimly noted through the haze that Anko's eyes were now open, and could feel Anko's tongue running over her tear streaked face. Tsunade's eyes were fluttering and drool dripped from her mouth, only to be lapped up by Anko. She could feel a steady stream of her juices raining down to soak Anko's midsection.

"Please...stop...stop..." she murmured, barely audible over the constant slap of Raikage's hips against hers. "I...you're...you're k-killing me..."

The Raikage's thrusting became erratic and he began to breath hard, sensing that the end was near. With his hands firmly on her hips, he began slamming into her with every ounce of strength he possessed, and Tsunade's back arched once more, screaming again. Anko rose up to clamp her mouth against Tsunade's breast as the Hokage writhed. The Kunoichi suckled the tit ravenously, paying no heed to Tsunade's agonized cries. The Raikage plunged into her one last time and released his seed, spurting into her and filling her with the searing ooze. It overflowed from her raw and ravaged cunt to splatter against Anko's already soaked skin.

Tsunade collapsed on top of Anko, who immediately began to run her hands over the shuddering woman's body. The Kunoichi stabbed her tongue into Tsunade's open mouth once again, moaning as she did. Tsunade was unresponsive, completely fucked into oblivion. Her eyes were closed, but her body still shuddered in the aftershocks of her orgasms.

Raikage straightened up, still breathing hard. He took a moment to bask in the glorious sight tht lay before him. The Fifth Hokage was sprawled atop one of her subordinates, splattered in cum and unconscious while the equally cum coated Kunoichi groped her limp form. All in a good day's work.


	2. Mei

"So you're really not going to budge on this one?"

The Raikage shook his head, his arms folded over his broad chest. His body language seemed to indicate that the decision was final. The Mizukage sighed and brushed an auburn strand from her face. Mei had known of the Raikage's legendary stubbornness, but was only now experiencing it firsthand.

There was silence between the two Kages, giving Mei the time to study the Raikage's expressions, looking for some kind of weakness in his stony exterior. She frowned slightly. No dice. His weathered face looked akin to petrified wood, unmoving and unyielding.

The Fifth Mizukage sighed and leaned over the desk, resting on her elbows. This was going nowhere. Then much to her surprise; she saw the Raikage's eyes flicker, drawn for a split second to her exposed cleavage as she leaned over. A light bulb flashed. The Raikage was one of the most powerful shinobi alive. But he was also a man. And she knew how to deal with men.

"Well," she breathed, her voice suddenly low and husky. "Maybe I can do something to help convince you..."

Her fingers trailed along the desk as Mei's tongue passed over her lips. Her lithe body twisted ever so slightly, accentuating her curves. The Raikage's face was still twisted into that permanent scowl. However, Mei couldn't help but notice his eyes drifting over her. She smirked and then with the slow, liquid grace of a cat, eased herself into a seated position on top of the desk, allowing her to lightly place once finger on the Raikage's grizzled cheek.

His hand snapped up, encircling her slender wrist in a firm grip. Mei's full lips curled into a pout.

"What's the matter?"

"With all due respect, Mizukage, I'm not some rookie shinobi who you can blow a kiss to and have drooling at your feet," growled the Raikage.

Mei tilted her head and licked her lips again, her eyes smouldering.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Though," continued the Raikage, ignoring her jibe. "I propose a competition."

Mei raised an eyebrow while prising her arm from the Raikage's paw.

"Oh?"

"Your skills in seduction have been well documented. But I'd like to put them to the test," said the Raikage, his voice deathly serious. "The first one to orgasm loses. If I win, all trade goods from the Mist come at a quarter of the price. If I lose, all trade goods from Cloud go to the Mist. For free."

Mei's eyes widened slightly and she let out a whistle. It was certainly a tantalising offer in more ways than one. The deal was a fantastic one for her village and would allow for an exponential increase in revenue. Not only that, Mei was not one to pass up a challenge. Especially one that would no doubt be as enjoyable as the Raikage's proposed competition. She had never been with a Cloud shinobi before, let alone the Raikage himself. He was kind of handsome too, in a rugged sort of way.

Mei was silent for a moment, contemplating the offer. Then a smile crept its way across her features and she nodded.

"You've got a deal."

In an instant, Mei slid across the desk so that she was now straddling the Raikage's lap. Before he could even make a sound, her lips were fastened against his. Her tongue darted into his mouth and at first, he was unmoving, but soon his own tongue wrestled against hers as their test began. His rough hands were on her ass, squeezing hard through the cloth. Mei closed her eyes and moaned into the Raikage's mouth, her spine arching ever so slightly. She was putting on a show, using her body, her moans as weapons.

She felt his hands sliding under her dress, sending a tingle of excitement through her, though she noted with a grin that his hardness was straining the cloth of his pants, pressing against her leg. She had him right in the palm of her hand.

Mei broke away from the Raikage's lips and leaned back, whipping her hair with a wolfish grin on her face. She arched her spine and craned her head backwards, eyes closed, while she slid her arms up the fabric of her dress to cup her full breasts. A soft moan left her lips, just loud enough for her opponent to hear. Her fingers danced up and found the zipper before beginning to pull down. The top half of her dress fell away in a cascade and she could hear the Raikage's breath catching in his throat as more of her tantalising skin was bared. She chuckled. It wasn't over yet.

Now the only thing covering her breasts was a thin layer of mesh. She leaned forward and pressed a finger to the Raikage's lips, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She stepped off of him and pushed the desk back slightly. She needed room to move.

Her hips were gyrating to an inaudible beat and soft moans were flowing from her mouth as her belt dropped to the floor, followed by the rest of her dress. Slowly, she peeled off the mesh undershirt and tights, letting her bosom bounce free from its trappings. After kicking off her sandals, she was almost completely bare, save for an impossibly thin pair of panties surrounding her nether regions. Mei smirked, seeing the Raikage's eyes roaming over her gloriously nude form.

She began to slide the meagre shred of cloth down her legs, moving as slowly as humanly possible. To her surprise, the Raikage remained still, just watching her. Most men would have been going mad with lust at this point. She supposed he wasn't a Kage for nothing. Soon enough, she kicked the panties aside and was now completely naked before the Raikage. She did a slow turn so he could get the full picture.

Mei leaned over him again, one hand on each of his knees. She winked, eyes twinkling.

"Your turn."

Her hands deftly unclasped his belt and she began to work his pants down. It didn't take long, though he remained completely still, not offering a bit of help. Mei noted that he hadn't been wearing any underwear. She tossed his pants aside and cast her attention to the enormous rod of flesh jutting at her. She had to wipe a trickle of drool from her mouth. He was big. Really big. She ran her tongue over her lips as she began to lower her head, mouth open and ready to take him in.

To her surprise, a hand latched onto her hair and wrenched her back, drawing out a cry of surprise and pain as her roots were yanked.

"Not a chance," snarled the Raikage.

He flicked his wrist and she lost her balance, staggering on her feet. In an instant, Raikage bulled into her and dragged her body to the floor. She struggled against him, to no avail as his mammoth arms pinned her shoulders down.

She moved to break his grip, but before she could, his hands changed position and suddenly latched onto her breasts. This time, she let out a real groan as his fingers dug into the sensitive flesh, pinching and worrying away at her nipples. He didn't stay for long as he continued travelling downwards, hands groping every inch of flesh on the way down until his face was hovering inches away from her sex. The Raikage looked up at her, and for the first time, she saw what looked like a smile before his head darted forward.

Mei moaned again, as he lapped at her before his tongue stretched to its root, fucking its way into her depths, while his hands melded tightly to the flesh of her ass. She gritted her teeth, stifling another moan. The Raikage obviously knew what he was doing. He had caught her off guard. His tongue wriggled inside her, sending bursts of pleasure throughout her body. She couldn't believe it, but she was losing, her pussy getting wetter by the second. But not for long.

Quick as a snake, her legs wrapped around his head and she shifted her hips, rolling sideways so that the Raikage was pinned on his back with Mei sitting atop his face. Before he could continue pleasuring her from that position, Mei rolled back and away from his tongue, tumbling over his chest until she was positioned on her knees between his legs. He sat up, but Mei's lips were already fastened around the head of his cock. She didn't waste any time and began bobbing her head furiously, her tongue slurping along his length while one hand kneaded at his sack. Before she could get far, she felt him grab at her hair again, pulling her away from his dick, though a line of saliva connected her lips and his knob.

She grunted in frustration as he dragged her slender frame up so that she was kneeling over him, one knee on either side of his waist. Then his hands latched onto her hips. Their eyes locked and she knew instantly what he was about to do. She smirked and flicked her hair back.

"Bring it on."

The Raikage simply nodded and lifted her waist up effortlessly before bringing her down, sheathing his cock inside her in one smooth stroke. Her eyes flew wide open and all the air wheezed out of her lungs. She sat up, head whipping backwards as she gasped for oxygen. Even with her pussy as wet as it was, a searing pain burned through her, but that was soon drowned out by a wave of ecstacy as the Raikage began to lift her up and down with his hands, bouncing her on his rod as if she was as light as a feather. She finally found enough breath to speak and shook her head, moaning.

"Ohhh fuuuuuuck. You're so big, so fucking big," she gasped. Part of it was show, but she had to admit, she couldn't remember the last time she had taken in someone as large as him, if ever. Every time he brought her down, flares of pleasure spiralled from her throbbing sex. But no doubt, he was getting just as much pleasure from this as she was.

She placed one hand on each of the Raikage's muscular thighs and took a deep breath as he lifted her up again. Then on the down stroke, she pumped her hips down as hard as she could. She shuddered and let out a moan, but felt a jolt of satisfaction as the Raikage grunted out as well. She began to slam determinedly on his rod, her auburn locks flying wildly around her sweat-soaked neck and shoulders while her breasts bounced before the Raikage's eyes. She was taking the full length of his spear every time she landed now and she could see in his burning stare that he was getting off from the feeling just as much as she was, if not even more. Her hands slid forward, nails raking at his chest as she jack hammered her hips up and down. A deep groan left the Raikage's lips. Mei's eyes flashed. She was winning.

Before she could celebrate further, there was a blur of motion and she suddenly found herself on her back, still impaled by the Raikage's cock.

"No, no!" she grunted and tried to break free from the man's grip, but he held her down while he began to pump into her furiously. Her hands curled into fists and her legs unconsciously locked around the Raikage's waist as he railed into her. She could feel a familiar pressure beginning to build inside her.

She shook her head and growled. She wasn't finished yet. She began to roll her hips, rocking with his thrusts and squeezing his cock each time he buried himself inside her. The Raikage's eyes narrowed and he grunted, only thrusting harder. One calloused hand made its way to her breast and she let out a squeal as he pinched her nipple hard. His mouth found her other breast and he began mauling the supple flesh, sucking up her erect nipple between his teeth. The assault didn't stop there, as his hand left her tit, and with both hands he lifted her slender legs up and threw them over his shoulders.

His cock plunged into her, penetrating her deeper than anyone ever had. Mei threw her head back and yelled hoarsely as he dove into places she was unaware she even had. He stretched her painfully, and the pain mixed with the pleasure in a heady, intoxicating blur while his mouth continued to suckle at her aching breast.

In desperation, she hooked her arms under his and shifted her weight again, rolling them so that she was once again on top. But before she could start thrusting down again, the Raikage slid out from underneath her with surprising agility. His cock slipped out, leaving Mei feeling oddly empty and missing its presence as she was left on her knees, dazed and confused. It didn't last long as Raikage sank to his knees beside her, carefully positioning his cock at her entrance. He impaled her without mercy and began pounding her with savage force.

Mei was shuddering nonstop, moaning every now and then. Her mind was struggling to find away out of the predicament, to out maneuver her opponent and win the contest. But with each deep thrust, the Raikage shattered any beginnings of a plan that formed in her head. There was a tremendous pressure building up and Mei struggled to hold it down, but the dam was already at bursting point.

Mei shuddered once more and then exploded. She opened her mouth wide and screamed as she came, her pussy convulsing as it shot its juices out onto Raikage's thighs as he continued drilling his cock into her convulsing pussy. She was still screaming as she collapsed upon the floor, her auburn hair cascading around her. She was dripping with sweat and her pussy was still leaking juices down onto her quivering thighs.

The Raikage held her hips up, his thrusts slowing down for the moment. A genuine grin was plastered across his face.

"Looks like I win, Mizukage."

He leaned down, bringing his head close to her ear. She was panting hard, still too dazed to answer.

"But I'm not finished yet."

His fingers raked through her hair and she squealed as she was wrenched back up onto her hands. The Raikage began to pound into her once more at a brutal, rapid pace. Mei cried out and clawed at the floor, her arms and legs trembling as she struggled to stay up on her hands and knees. Each brutal thrust sent overwhelming tendrils of pleasure through her pussy.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. "So fucking good. Fuck me, yeeeesssss, FUCK ME!"

The Raikage's only response was an animalistic snarl as his hands gripped onto her ass cheecks, squeezing the taut flesh. He sent a particularly hard, upward angled thrust into Mei, striking a sensitive area and her eyes widened as she let out a high pitched yelp.

Upon seeing her reaction, the Raikage began hitting that spot with each thrust, sending bursts of maddening ecstasy through the Mizukage. Her arms trembled and finally gave way and her upper body fell to the floor while the Raikage continued to rut into her.

"Ooooohhhh myyyy Goooood," she groaned, saliva dripping from her mouth as she came once more, her body writhing in the Raikage's grip.

She groaned as she felt him pull out and then felt her limp form being picked up. Before she knew it she was collapsed atop the Raikage's chest, her dripping pussy suspended above his still granite hard cock by his hands. Her eyes met his, and she could see the lust that had taken him over. He lowered her down onto his cock, inch by maddening inch until his whole length was inside her. Mei clawed at his chest, moaning and heaving with her eyes screwed shut..

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Mei's eyes flew open to find another Raikage standing over her, while she was still impaled on the first man's rod. The clone grinned at her and gave her a devious wink before moving out of sight. She craned her head, following him to his position kneeling down behind her. She froze, eyes widening as the clone pressed the head of his member against her asshole.

"No...no chance in hell, you can't- aaaaahhhhhh"

The clone began to push himself against her, breaking through the tight seal of her asshole. He began to work himself deeper into her ass, sinking inside inch by inch, with Mei screaming all the way. Her arms spasmed as she tried to pull herself away but both Raikage's held her in place. Finally, the clone's pelvis was pressed against her ass, having fully sheathed himself within her. Mei writhed, whipping her head back and forth as spittle flew from her mouth.

"Aaahhhh! FUCK! FUCK!" she screamed, suddenly more full than she could have ever imagined. It felt like she was about to explode, literally. "Take it OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" she shrieked.

The original Raikage responded with a thrust up into her quivering cunt. Mei screamed, her spine arching, just as the clone pulled out then slammed forward into her ass. Mei's entire body rippled with the force and she could only wail madly as she bounced to and fro. They thrust in and out of her in concert, when one cock was out, the other would spear right back in. It was all too much for the Mizukage.

"FUCK! SHIT! Please! Please...Oh God, STOP!" she screamed. There was no answer. "Please! I...I'll sign the agreement! Trade...trade...free of charge! Oh..oh god...just take it out! TAKE IT OOOOOUUUUUT!"

Her words collapsed into a hoarse throated scream as her body exploded in orgasm once again. Her arms and legs went stiff, toes and fingers curling. Her entire frame shook, hair whipping wildly as pleasure overwhelmed her sense.

She sank forward, still shaking, burying her head into the Raikage's rock hard chest. Finally, the clone pulled out and Mei sighed in relief. The reprieve didn't last long as the clone grabbed hold of her hips and dragged her off of the Raikage's cock and onto her feet. She just barely managed to stay standing, legs shuddering as her pussy juices dripped down her legs.

The Raikage got up and walked casually to the edge of the room, taking a seat with his back on the wall. His clone dragged the still dazed Mizukage over to him so that she was standing over his body, eyes wide and staring at his still erect rod.

"Bend over," grunted the clone. "Hands against the wall."

Mei was too fuck numbed to do anything but comply. She shuddered as she felt the clone's bulbous head pressing against her pussy lips.

"Alright, Mizukage. Here are the rules. I can do anything to you, anything I want. If you fall, both of us, will fuck you to shreds. Are we clear."

He didn't give Mei a chance to respond and shoved his rod roughly into her sopping cunt. She groaned, hands scrambling against the wall as he began to pump into her at a steady, unrelenting pace.

"Oh God...Oh God..." she moaned. The Raikage watched her with a smile on his face, relishing the sight of her breasts swinging back and forth with each thrust. Her pussy was dripping, splashing her cock with his juices.

The clone thrust into her at that upward angle and she shrieked, her knees buckling.

"Please...Please...slow...slower, I can't..I-I can't- ohhh fuuuuck..."

Her pleas descended into incoherent moans as the Raikage's palm smacked into her ass. He continued to fuck her, every once in a while hitting that sensitive spot and making her legs tremble and bow dangerously. Each time, he would spank her ass, drawing out a squeal and making her straighten up.

Then without warning, lightning crackled around the clone and his entire body lit up with blue light. His rod seemed to vibrate rapidly inside her and crackles of electricity tingled through her already convulsing pussy. Her eyes widened and she screamed, clear liquid exploding from her pussy in long tendrils.

"FUCK! FUUUUCK!"

The clone finally pulled out of her and she moaned, swaying precariously. A rough hand swatted at her raw backside one last time and with that, her legs gave way and she collapsed, heaving and descending towards the Raikage's rock hard member. He caught her as she fell, impaling her smoothly on his cock. In that instant, his body lit up with electricity as well.

Mei's throat strained visibly as she shrieked. But it wasn't over yet. The clone knelt down behind her, still glowing blue, and rammed his rod in her asshole. Immediately, Mei exploded in orgasm. All she could do was hold on for dear life while they sandwiched her, fucking her between them furiously. Just as the first orgasm finished, another one burst out of nowhere. Mei felt her muscles contracting painfully as pleasure caused her to convulse, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Saliva flew from her mouth as she writhed, any coherent thought fucked out of her. Her body was aching as orgasm after orgasm hit her.

"FUCK! NO! SHIT! AHHHH! I'M...FUCK! STOOOOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Mei was collapsed across the Raikage's chest, shuddering each time their cocks jammed into her. She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

"PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING ME! I'M MELTING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Her scream died away and her eyes closed as she became completely limp. Both men pulled out of her and stood, letting her boneless form slump to the floor. They began pumping their throbbing rods and soon enough, bursts of molten white fluid spurted out to splatter atop the Mizukage's heaving body.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Raikage standing over Mei, breathing hard. Mei was on her back, quivering, sobbing quietly to herself, her eyes open but unseeing. Her entire body was splattered with cum and a pool of her own juices had formed around her pussy.

The Raikage smirked and cracked his knuckles before kneeling down beside her. It was time for round two.


End file.
